warriorcats_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
WildClan/History
This is a page for WildClan's history. History of Ranks Leaders |width="10%"| |} Deputies |width="10%"| |} Medicine Cats |width="10%"| |} How the Clan became WildClan It was inevatable. The Dark Forest against StarClan and the other Clans. The Dark Forest was strong, sure. But the Clans had Lionblaze, who could win every fight, Jayfeather, who could look in the future and can read thoughts of cats, and Dovewing, who could see and hear thing from miles away. They beated the Dark Forest, just in time. It was almost too late. There were only a few cats from each Clan left. The Three died soon after because of exhausting. They had used all the power they had to fight against the Dark Forest. They had no power left, even not the power to breath. They died. There were only a few cats over from each Clan. ThunderClan had Hazeltail, Cinderheart, Cherrykit and Molekit left. ShadowClan had Tigerheart, Dawnpelt and Toadfoot left. WindClan had Kestrelflight, Ashfoot, Owlwhisker and Gorsetail left. RiverClan had Reedwhisker, Willowshine, Minnowtail and Pebblefoot left. The rest all died. The cats that survived, started another Clan, WildClan. They were actually rogues, so they took a rogue name. Hazeltail became Wild, the leader of WildClan, Kestrelflight became Smoky, the Medicine cat apprentice, Tigerheart became Tiger, Wild's deputy, Willowshine became Willow, the Medicine cat, Reedwhisker became Reed, Gorsetail became Gorse, Ashfur became Ash, Cherrykit became Cherry, Molekit became Mole, Dawnpelt became Dawn, Toadfoot became Toad, Cinderheart became Cinder, Pebblefoot became Pebble, Minnowtail became Minnow, Owlwhisker became Owl. On one day, they meeted a gang of rogues, loners and a few escaped kittypets. The WildClan cats told the rogues about the Clan-life and StarClan, and asked if the gang would join WildClan. Since then, WildClan was a real Clan. Clans they in war with SnowClan NightClan GrassClan Map of the Camp and the Territory This is the territory of the Clans. This is a map of the WildClan camp. Key: 1. Protecting braided brambles. 2. Old twoleg-garden with herbs like catmint or raspberry leaves. 3. Tree where the cats eat their fresh-kill. 4. Old twoleg-nest with two rooms and no doors. Apprentices sleep in one room and warriors in the others. 5. Old shed with planks and everything. If you come in, you see a seat. Medicine cats store their herbs on the planks. If they wanting to pick something, or lay something down, they jump on the seat so they are the height of the planks. 6. Perfect light and round rock with a great gap under it. Fresh-kill is stored in the gap. 7. Four-rock is a hollowed rock. If there is a Clan meeting, the leader jumps on one of the rocks. There is a entrance in one of the rocks and the others are hollowed so the leader has four 'rooms'. 8. The nursery with protecting raided brambles. 9. The Clan camp's exit. 10. Dirt-place. The dirt-place is on the end of the cave. Trivia *Berryfur is based on one of my (Wolffur) real-life kitty's. The description is exactly like in real. *Shadefur is also based on one of my (Wolffur) real-life kitty's. The description is exactly like in real. *WildClan was my (Wolffur) original Clan, with NightClan, SnowClan and GrassClan, but before I can make SnowClan, Blackstar wanted to make a Clan called SnowClan, I've decided to make two other Clans with it, NightClan and GrassClan. Category:Clan History's